Dramatic Love
by Otaku Teme
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is an average kid in Highschool. But what happens when a new girl shows up to his Drama class? SasuHina. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Hey Guys, So yeah…I'm NOT dead XD. I was talking to a guy named Diggs and he gave me inspiration for this chapter. So…in a way it's dedicated to him XD. Wow that sounds corny /. Anyways as always please review and enjoy :).

Begin~

(Sasuke POV)

I sighed heavily as I slipped my shoes off and placed them onto the thick black shelf. I looked around the empty room and sighed. I was early…again. Nevertheless I remained in the barren room and sat down on the black mat against the black wall. (A/N: Theres a room in my school like this O_O) The teacher walked into the classroom and looked at me uninterested. The first couple days this happened she was surprised and asked me if I needed anything. I had shook my head "no" and stated that I was here for class. She was a little apprehensive but eventually it became a ritual between us. I had nothing better to do anyways. I flipped open my dark navy binder and wrote down the date and the days plans. This way I would be prepared when a certain Dobe decided to pay more time goofing off rather than paying attention; I would be prepared.

The bell trilled loudly and I winced, that damn thing was getting louder and louder every day. Students began to fill into the dark room, gradually filling the once silent room with laughter and talking. A loud "thump" beside me let me know that the Dobe had arrived. The only person brave enough to actually annoy me. I sent him a dark glare but he simply shrugged it off. I assumed he was immune to it by now. I turned to look at him and was blinded by the brightness of his sweater. Neon Orange. I squinted and he rolled his eyes.

"Don't be so dramatic Sasu-chan"

I growled lowly at the nickname. Last time he had called me that he had gone home with a black eye and a few kicks below the belt. I cast him a glance to the side and he winced obviously recalling the mentioned events. I smirked lightly and turned my attention back to the "front" of the room. Our teacher was a young woman who was _way _too provocatively dressed to be teaching a room full of students. Half the students who toke this class were only there to ogle her body. I rolled my eyes and she bent over to pick up some papers and half of the males in the class flushed beat red. I coughed lightly to get the Dobe's attention. He quickly looked at me and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Eheheh…yes?"

God he was a Moron.

"Dobe, stop ogling the teacher. Class will begin soon"

"Awwwh Sasu-chan! Why are you so mean? Ne, Ne, I heard that we're getting a new student today!"

"Hn."

"Oh come on! Stop being such a frigid Teme; aren't you the least bit interested? Everybody says she's really pretty!"

So it was a girl. Interesting. Hopefully it wasn't one of those girls who decided clothes were over rated but it was illegal to walk around naked. There were enough of those already.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

Speak of the she-devil.

I was suddenly enveloped into a bone-crushing hug that smelt too strongly of cherries. A felt a vein pop in my forehead and my right eye twitch.

"Sakura. Off. Me. Now"

I felt her flinch and she pulled away, whining as she did however. I rolled my eyes. Did she really still believe I was interested in her?

"Sasuke, why are you cold to me?"

"Because I have no interest in you. We have been through this, Sakura"

"You're just in denial! You'll see!"

I rolled my eyes and scoffed. That wasn't likely. Unless I suddenly became Naruto who was interested in pink frilly girls. I felt a bit of bile rise in the back of throat at the thought. How disgusting.

The final bell rang, signalling the beginning of class. I sighed and looked up at the clock, 75 minutes left. The teacher moved up to the "front" of the class and began to explain what would be happening when a timid knock hit the door. She furrowed her brows before suddenly understanding what was happening. My brows, however, remained furrowed. Who was late? The teacher walked back up to front and stepped out of the way to show a girl. I found myself staring accidentally. She had long flowing navy hair that flowed to her hips with straight bangs. The normal girls outfit made her look small and doll-like. She was poking her fingers together and fidgeting nervously. She raised her head to look at the class and her eyes were soft lavender. I found myself in awe of this girl. Who was she? Our teacher grinned and moved aside more.

"Class…this is our new student, Hinata Hyuuga."

That was how this all started. One girl with a blushing problem. I found myself enraptured in her. I would ever admit it to Naruto who had this theory that I wasn't into girls at all. I think I preferred him thinking I was gay over teasing me about a crush. Knowing him he would even go so as far as to lock me and her into a closet. I shuddered thinking about what schemes he could think of. Anyways, she appeared 3 months ago and now we were in the middle of finishing a play. All the scripts were written and next week was auditions. It was rumoured that Hinata was going to get the female lead and I didn't doubt it. She was horribly shy, yes, but she had great acting skills.

The bell finally and I gathered up my things and headed towards my shoes when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and looked down to see…Hinata? I raised an eyebrow and she looked down and flushed deeply. I looked away uncomfortably…why was she blushing already?

"U-U-Um…Sasuke-san?"

Ah, did I forget to mention her stuttering problem as well? Nevertheless, I arched my brow higher to encourage her to continue.

"U-U-Um, would y-you mind h-helping m-m-me put up p-p-posters for the p-play? E-Everybody else i-is busy."

I debated the idea in my head. On one hand I would be able to spend time with her and possibly learn more about her. On the other hand, it would appear if I gave a damn. I didn't really care for Drama Class. I was good at it but I didn't particularly enjoy, per say. She looked back up at me with pleading eyes and I sighed mentally. My fate was sealed.

"Fine."

She looked up further and beamed at me. I looked away to avoid flushing lightly.

"T-Thank you Sasuke-san!"

"Whatever. What time?"

"Ah! U-Um, at l-lunch please m-m-meet me at the g-gates and we'll s-s-start there"

"Hn."

I pulled my shoes on and walked away. I turned to look at her as I left but she was already turned around and posting a poster in the room. I sighed and walked out to my locker.

~END~

Eh…sorry that it's so short. I only had inspiration for the beginning I was going downhill after that. So…click the button down there :D and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Hey guys :D. Um, for those of you who read the last chapter were it says "Naruto who loves frilly pink girls" I meant to say "things" DX. So yeah…sorry about that. Anyways this chapter is only up so fast because of my friend. We were talking and I got inspired :). So here we go.

Disclaimer: I realize I don't own Naruto. And I also notice that I didn't do a disclaimer last time. Sorry.

Read. Enjoy. Review.

BEGIN~

(Sasuke POV)

I scratched the back of my neck as I approached the gates. Hinata was, of course, already there. She had a large bundle of poster held up against her chest and I sighed as I tried to calculate how many posters she had made. I walked up to her nevertheless and tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped lightly and turned her head to look at me. She blushed but smiled nonetheless. I offered back a slightly less cold stare and we were off. I turned my head to look at her and I noticed that she was struggling under the weight of all the paper. With a sigh, I snatched the papers from her hands and held them under my arm.

"A- ah…Sasuke-san. I-Its fine, I c-could have carried t-them."

"Hn."

She blushed heavier and I looked away awkwardly. What was up with me? Oh god, if the Dobe ever caught a whiff of this he'd be all over me in a second.

We arrived at the first spot that we were to lay out posters. It was the school's bulletin board. I handed her a single flyer and she produced a roll of tape from her sweater pocket. She quickly tore off a piece with her delicate fingers and taped it up. I quirked a brow as she smoothed it out and made sure it was perfect. I took a look at the other posters and flyers haphazardly thrown onto the board with crude taping jobs.

"It doesn't have to be perfect, you know."

She looked over at me; surprised that I had started a conversation.

"Y-Yes I know. B-But if it l-looks nicer t-than m-most then it m-might draw m-more att-attention."

"Hn."

She blushed and looked away before heading down the hallway; towards the science department. I froze. Hinata walked a bit more before stopping and turning back to look at me. Her eyebrows furrowed together and she walked back over to me.

"Sasuke-san?"

Her voice shook me out of my frozen state and I merely shook my head. As we started walking I had a feeling that eyes were on me. A pair of sickly yellow eyes. I shuddered lightly and looked over my shoulder feeling a bit paranoid and exposed in these hallways. I noticed Hinata look over at me from the corner of her eyes and I straightened up, subtly pulling my t-shirt closer to my body. We continued to walk down the halls coming to the science office and classrooms. I took a deep breath as Hinata knocked on the door of the science department. I stiffened as I heard footsteps approach the door. I begged whatever deity in my head that it wouldn't be Orochimaru-sensei. The door opened and I let out a big sigh.

"What are you kids doing here?"

It was only Yuuhi-sensei. (A/N: Orochimaru doesn't have a last name DX but I am using everyone else's last names)

"Ah! Y-Yuuh-sensei, we were w-wondering if we c-could p-put up some poster f-f-for the Drama C-Class?"

"Yeah, sure."

"T-Thank you"

Yuuhi-sensei unlocked the door and let us into the science room used for my science class. I told Hinata about where most of the kids sat and she placed a few in hot spots around the class. She placed the stack on a lab table and told me she'd be right back. I nodded and she left with a blush. I sighed and picked up a poster skimming the writing.

All of a sudden a felt hot breath on the back of my neck. My hair stood on end and I jumped. When I spun around I saw Orochimaru-sensei infront of me. I took a step back and felt my throat constrict when my heel collided with a wall. How could I allow myself to get in this situation. My gaze slide to the empty doorway. How long was she going to be gone? My sensei cleared his throat and looked into my eyes. I narrowed my dark orbs at him and a creepy smile slid onto his face. I winced, that was the same leering grin he gave me in class. I swallowed nervously and pressed myself against the war harder. He took a step forward, long black hair flowing darkly around him.

Instictivly, my hand shot out to hit him and I heard a soft grunt. I squeezed my eyes shut not wanting to see his face anymore. Seconds later, I heard a thud and a pained groan. Flicking one eyes open I looked down and saw him withering on the ground holding below his stomach. After a few seconds I realized where I had hit him. A smug smirk crossed my features before I heard a gasp from the doorway. My head snapped in the direction of the gasp so fast I was surprised that it didn't break my neck. There, Hinata stood with her hands covering her mouth. She had a deep blush that reached all the way to her ears. I cursed under my breath and looked down at the man whimpering in pain. I sighed and gave him a light kick and walked over to Hinata, picking up the flyers on the way out.

"S-S-S-S-Sasuke-san?"

"Hn. Just…forget about it"

"A-Are you sure? Y-You al-alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine. I've been putting up with this for a year already. I'm fine."

She blushed and looked away, obviously at a loss for what to say next. As we rounded the corner my eyes bulged out of my head. Against the wall Gaara was pinned, but it was by who that made my eyes as large as they were. Naruto…_Naruto…_NARUTO had GAARA pinned against a wall. Gaara's wrist where pinned above his head by a single hand. They weren't in an argument, oh no. You see, they wouldn't be able to speak right now. Their mouth were otherwise…engaged.

I heard a thud beside me and I turned quickly to see Hinata plummeting to the ground and light spray of blood following afterwards. The sound must have made our presence known because the two immediately separated and they both turned beat red. I sighed and rubbed two fingers in between my eyebrows.

"And exactly _how _long has _this _been going on Dobe?"

THE END!

Please click the little button at the bottom! Thanks for reading! 3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hey, my Internet is gone and im angry DX. I was talking to Diggs and having a great convo. Anyways, it shall be fun to explain later on why im not online anymore DX. I hate storms….

Anyways I have nothing much to do so im Updating. Please enjoy and Review

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, if I did all the Akatsuki would still be alive and Sakura would be dead.

Enjoy and Please Review.

BEGIN~

(Sasuke POV)

I walked over to the Dobe cautiously. He scratched the back of his neck nervously and looked from me to Gaara. Gaara had the decency to fix his shirt and cover up some of the…markings…on his neck. I shuddered and fixed Naruto with an icy glare.

"Eheheh…I can explain!"

"How long, Dobe?"

"Eh…a few months…?"

"How _long _is a _few months_?"

He gulped nervously and looked at Gaara. He merely stared back.

I sighed.

"Dobe. How. Long."

Gaara looked over at me

"Five months" he said in his monotone voice. I nodded accepting the answer from the red headed boy. Turning my attention back to the Dobe I sighed and whacked him on the head.

"Don't hide things from me"

He looked at me, shocked.

"What?"

"A-Aren't you…disgusted?"

"No…why should I be?"

"Well… I was kissing…another guy…"

"And?"

I arched an elegant brow.

"Ah…well…fine. Thanks"

I nodded and looked over at Hinata who was laying on the ground. I noticed the small stream of blood that was trickling down her nose and slowly creeping towards her lips. I furrowed my brows and swiftly grabbed a tissue from my pocket and wiped it off.

"Alright…see you last period"

With that, I picked up Hinata and walked off towards the nurse's office. Im managed to open the door while carrying Hinata. The nurse looked up from bandaging a tan boy's arm. He grunted in pain when she pulled a small shard of glass out from inside of his arm. I winced even though it wasn't being performed on me. She looked over at Hinata and jerked his head in the direction of an empty bed.

I nodded and walked over to the clean white bed and gently placed her small frame on it. Her navy hair splayed out under like a waterfall across the crisp linen. I pushed her bangs back away from her face and watched as her eyelids scrunched for a second. I stood up straight and dusted off my jeans. I looked back over at the nurse and she tied off the white bandages on the tan arm. The whacked the teenager on the back of the head lightly and then sent him off to lunch period.

"Um…Shizune-sensei?"

"Yes Uchiha-kun?"

"Hinata seems to have…fainted"

"Ah…okay I'll take care of her. Enjoy your lunch period."

"Yes, thank you."

I walked out of the office with one last glance at Hinata. She was still out cold and I shut the door behind me firmly.

As I walked into the cafeteria I instantly noticed the group of people that always surrounded Naruto. I sighed and pulled up a chair. No point in sitting alone. I sat beside Shikamaru and Naruto. I never could quite understand the friendship between the two. You would never think to place them as friends. Naruto instantly noticed me and threw an arm around my shoulders.

"Sasuke! Gaara's joining us!"

I looked across the table to see the red head eating some strawberries. It seemed awfully human of him. It was kind of unnerving. I turned back to the Dobe.

"Hm."

He rolled his eyes at my one syllable response before slurping up some Ramen. I sneered in disgust at the sodium filled food. How he ate the for every meal was beyond me. I could barely stand the mere smell of it.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

I flinched at the high pitched wail of my name. Thankfully, it wasn't a fangirl. It was TenTen. Possibly one of the only sane girls in the school. She donned some black track pants and a semi-tight pink tank-top. She looked relaxed as always as was twirling her pen with her fingers. I scooted over in my seat to make room for her and her small body. I was taller than her for sure but I wasn't the strongest. I was sort of lanky.

"So Sasuke-kun, what class do you have next!"

"Um…Science?"

"YES!"

"Why?"

"I transferred to academic! I'm in your science class now!"

"That's good TenTen."

"Jeez! You wouldn't know it by how YOU say it!"

"Hn."

She pouted at me but eventually embraced me in a bone-crushing before running off. I think she had said something about a cross-country run practice. I shook my head at the spot where she had been. That girl spoke _waaaay _too fast. I shuffled back to my original sitting position. Naruto shook his head at the girl who was bounding out of the cafeteria. Gaara looked over at the blank space kind of shocked before resuming consuming his strawberries. I still couldn't get over the odd scene.

I felt a hand touch my cheek and I jumped. I turned to see Naruto with some noodles in his chopsticks. I raised a brow but stiffened when he grabbed the back of my neck and pushed the chopsticks to my lips. I tried to move my head back but it was in vain. He had a stiff hold of it. He forced the smooth surface of the chopsticks past my lips and it crashed into my teeth. He wiggled them a bit to try and get me to open my mouth. I grunted to try and get him to release me. I had no such luck.

"C'mon Sasuke! Open!"

I couldn't open my mouth to reply so I settled for a low threatening growl that came from deep in my throat. He rolled his azure orbs at me and pushed harder. I winced at the pressure it caused against my mouth and against my will my jaw opened. He quickly pushed the noodles in and pulled away hastily. My expression pulled up into one of disgust as the salt and hot water burnt the inside of my mouth.

I pulled away as soon as he let go of me and spat the offending food onto the ground. I coughed lightly and felt the hot water in my lungs. I spun around to face the Dobe who was now looking slightly frightened. I stood up from my crouched position over the chair and glared at him will killer intent. He laughed nervously much like earlier on that day. I saw him beginning to rise from the plastic blue chair but I wasn't letting him get away that easily. He tried to bolt for the door but I pounced on him before he could get too far.

"AH!"

It was a loud cry that echoed throughout the whole cafeteria. Naruto was pinned below me his face flat on the ground

"Regretting it, yet?"

There was a chuckle under me and suddenly, I was flipped.

~FIN~

Yeah…odd ending. Ah well, review?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews so far. This chapter you will get to learn the play! It's actually a play I went to see with my drama class. I really enjoyed it and I don't know if any of you have seen it or heard of it. Anyways, enjoy and please review.

Disclaimer: Otaku Teme DOES NOT own Naruto, how I wish…

BEGIN~

(Sasuke POV)

(A/N: It starts off as the next month!)

I sighed as I strummed off a few chords a deep rumbling rolling off the guitar into the air and echoing into the empty room. I ran my tongue across my lips as words jumbled around in my head. The school talent show was next week and I was forced into it. I blamed the dobe; he was probably the one who told our music teacher. The music teacher organized all the shows like this. His name was Hatake-sensei. He had grey hair but he was only 27. Nobody knew what was going on with it, most thought it was dyed. Anyways, he was working with the sewing club's director Umino-sensei to make costumes for the play. There was a rumour that a romance was brewing between the two. I didn't doubt it, after all Hatake-sensei was friends with the vice-principal, Jiriyai-sensei. Everybody knew he was a major pervert.

But, that had nothing to do with why I actually agreed to perform. Apparently, Hinata had caught whiff of the event and was going to enter. That meant that she would be there for the play. Inner Sasuke jumped for joy while my face remained an emotionless mask. It confused me though, she was so shy…why was she entering? I furrowed my brows slightly as I thought over it. I supposed her reason for entering didn't matter. It was good that she was getting involved in school activities. She was still fairly new to the school so getting involved was a great way to meet new people.

I scowled. I hated socializing.

"OI! SASUKE-TEME!"

I cringed at the oh-so familiar voice of a certain dobe. I turned my head to look over at him darkly.

"What. Do. You. Want?"

He stopped and flinched at the harshness of my glare.

"A-Ah…w-well I was wondering if you knew about the new rumour!"

I arched an elegant eyebrow. Since when did I show _any _interest in rumours?

"I don't believe I have but I know you're going to tell me anyways."

He pouted but brightened a minute later.

"Hinata-chan has a boyfriend!"

I felt my blood run cold. Hinata had a…?

"Isn't that great Sasuke-teme?"

I felt my heart race. No, no, no…that…that was impossible.

"Sasuke-teme?"

I reasoned seconds later that it was very far from impossible. I had fallen for her myself. So why was it any different for another guy? She was beautiful; of course guys were going to want to date her.

"Ne, Sasuke?"

I shook myself out of my thoughts and simply nodded before sliding my guitar off of my shoulder and placed it into the case lying by my feet. The case closed with a resentful groan. I had only opened it a half hour ago but I couldn't stay around and listen to this. I swung the case onto my back and walked out. I could hear Naruto calling after me but I droned him out and instead listened to the sound of my feet kissing the flooring as I made my way to my locker. I caught my bottom lip between my lips and closed my eyes tightly. I was an Uchiha we were bred to never show emotion.

When I arrived home I was surprised to see my older brother, Itachi, sitting on the leather sofa. He looked up from the book he was reading and casually toke a sip of his tea. His dark eyes met mine and then narrowed.

"You seem frazzled, little brother"

I took a deep breath in and calmly walked up the stairs to my bedroom. I placed my guitar beside the doorway and threw myself onto my bed. I placed my forearm over my eyes and let out a deep breath. Why was this any different from any other girl?

I heard footsteps approach my door and I closed my eyes. I tried to pointlessly feign sleep. The door creaked open and I heard a deep, haunting chuckle. The soft footfalls came closer and I fought to keep my eyes closed tight. I knew it was Itachi in my room. He would be the only one brave enough to come into my room when I was in a mood like this. I felt a cold hand placed upon my forearm and I flinched.

"Ah, I knew you were awake."

I glared up at my brother. His raven locks were far different than mine. While I kept mine short and spiky in the back with bangs framing the sides of my face; Itachi had let his grow long and it was pulled back into a low ponytail that started near the nape of his neck. His bangs were kept short however and brushed his cheeks. Diagonal stress lines decorated his cheeks on either side. He looked much older than he was. I believed he toke after our father far more than myself. He was cold and emotionless. The only emotions he ever showed were amusement or anger. Those were rare as they were. He was going through a phase where he wore red contact lenses. He said it was because he hated his glasses.

"So, little brother, " he mused, "what seems to have grated your nerves today?"

"Hn."

He sighed at the noncommittal noise. Lifting a pale hand, he brought it to the back of his neck and slipped the small band holding back the curtains of raven hair off. It swung out from behind him and fell gracefully around his shoulders.

"You know little brother, if you keep on frowning, you face will forever stay that way."

"Like yours and fathers?"

Itachi frowned. He sighed and poked my forehead.

"Ouch! Itachi!"

"Respect your elders."

I rolled my obsidian eyes at him before burrowing deeper into my bed. I thought if I ignored him for long enough that he would go away. I was proven wrong quickly.

All of a sudden, a dead weight was thrown onto my back. I grunted and tried to throw it off. After a few attempts I learned that my attempts were fruitless. I sighed deeply and plopped onto my mattress.

"Met Oph."

My words were muffled by the fluffiness of the pillow that was infront of me. I heard a deep chuckle,

"What was that, little brother?"

I glared at the pillow in my line of vision…leave it to Itachi to turn this into torture.

"Oph!"

"Hmmm?"

"Daphfit Ifashi! Met oph!"

"Hm? Did you want me to get off, little brother?"

"Yef!"

"Sorry, I can't quite understand you…do you mind speaking more clearly?"

"IFASHI! MET OPH!"

I heard him chuckle sadistically before the weight was lifted.

"Very good little brother, you've learned to use your words!"

I scowled at him and threw a pillow at him. He avoided it, of course.

"Ah, maybe I spoke to soon."

"Get out Itachi."

"Maa, maa, how cruel."

Itachi walked out regardless and I was left scowling at the wall. After a few minutes I reluctantly got up and went to my bag for the script of the play. We had finally been given our roles. Hinata had been given the lead female role, Viola. Naruto had gotten the role as the fool, that didn't come as a big surprise to anybody. Sakura was given the role of Olivia. Kiba was given the role of Sebastian. Sir toby was played by Chouji, Sir Andrew by Suigetsu, Antonio by Gaara, Malvolio was played by Lee and Maria was played by Temari.

Some were estatic with their roles, other disheartened that they hadn't gotten the lead. Me? I was given the role of Orsino. I was estatic for when we practiced the end of the play. That would be my one chance.

I leaned back against the headboard with script in hand. A yellow highlighter had marked where my lines were. I read them out loud a couple times and then placed it aside. I glanced over at the clock, 10:45 pm. I sighed and quickly changed into a loose pair of black sleeping pants. I looked at my script sitting on the nightstand one last time before turning around and closing my eyes.

-Scene-

Ah…sorry for the late update. I hope you enjoyed and please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hey guys, I haven't updated in a long while…sorry?

When I walked into drama class I wasn't surprised to see Naruto practicing vehemently. Gaara wasn't far from him; I could see him reading his line quietly. I sighed as Naruto spun around and spotted me standing in the doorway. He immediately waved me over.

I ignored him.

I walked over to a corner where a few black plastic boxes had been stacked. I sat of the make-shift chair and leaned against the wall, closing my eyes. I could hear the excited chatter of the actors in the play. Most of them were discussing the play and certain scenes. I heard a lot about the end of the play. The wedding scene was popular.

I opened my eyes again and gazed over the faces in the black room. Suddenly, a head of navy hair caught my attention.

It was Hinata…and she was with…who? I narrowed my eyes. _That_ was what had stolen her heart? I briefly recalled the man from the nurse's office when Hinata had passed out. I frowned lightly. The boy's name was…Kiba…Kiba Inuzuka, right? I captured my bottom lip between my teeth and closed my eyes again.

What was so great about him? To my knowledge he was almost exactly like Naruto…except he was straight. If I were a girl, or gay, I wouldn't date _anybody _like Naruto. My face scrunched up at the very thought and I shook my head lightly to rid my brain of the disturbing mental image.

I chanced a glance back over to Hinata to see that Kiba had thrown an arm around her petite waist and was muttering into her ear. I saw her flush a cherry red and look up at him in astonishment. I furrowed my brows; what had he said? I sighed and looked down at my highlighted script sitting on my jean clad thigh. Onyx black eyes flicked over the paper a few times before I leaned my head back against the wall. I could feel the beginnings of a headache coming on. I was thinking about this whole situation too hard. Why was I so concerned with her anyways? _Oh wait_ I know…

I was _in love _with her. That tended to make things a bit more confusing.

I heard the class quiet down a bit and I peered over to see that our sensei had arrived…finally. She wore another provocative outfit and half of the males blushed and covered their noses when she tripped and the skirt rode up. I rolled my eyes and looked back down to my script. I couldn't let myself get distracted with small things like a girl. It didn't matter what she looked like, or how she was one of the only self-respecting girls around here. I was an Uchiha; we were bred and raised with an emotionless mask on our face. Our glare was so famous it should almost have a "Tm" at the end.

During my musings the Dobe had somehow worked his way over to me without me noticing. I suddenly felt hands on my eyes and I heard an oh-so-familiar snicker in my ears. I sighed lowly and calmly reached up beside me….and smacked him right in the face.

"Ooooow! TEME!" he whined

I rolled my eyes and turned to face him,

"Did you really think I was going to fall for that?"

He pouted, "It would have been nice"

I rubbed the crease between my eyebrows and looked back up at him

"What do you need from me now?"

"Weeeeeeeell, I was wondering if you would help me with a little something Sasu-chan!"

"Don't call me that."

"What about the part with helping me?"

"Absolutely not."

"Whaaaat! Why not?"

"Because I don't like you. Ask somebody else without a brain"

He pouted and began to whine like a puppy. I glared at him and he reluctantly slunk away only to go pout at Gaara. I could feel him glance at me with a small amount of hatred before he went back to focusing solely on Naruto. I chanced a glance out of the corner of my eye to see Naruto's eyes narrow and a smirk cross his lips as he leaned down and whispered something into Gaara's ear. I saw a light pink dusting appear on his cheeks and Gaara glared lightly at Naruto who let out a foxy chuckle. ( A/N: By foxy I mean sly…^_^'')

I scrunched my nose up, I didn't even want to know what the Dobe had said. I shuddered at all the possibilities. It could be something embarrassing that Gaara didn't want people to know about or it could be something more…ahem…inappropriate. I felt myself shudder again and bile rise in the back of my throat. I didn't have anything against them being together…I would just rather go through my day without some rather graphic mental images plaguing me.

I ran a hand through my hair as our sensei rounded us into a circle to go over lines. I rolled my eyes but complied.

"Alright, we'll take it in Act 2, when Curio exits and Orsino begins to speak with Viola! Go!"

I sighed and flipped to the appropriate page,

"Come hither, boy: if ever thou shalt love in the sweet pangs of it remember me; for such as I am all true lovers are, unstaid and skittish in all motions else, save in the constant image of the creature that is beloved. How dost thou like this tune?"

Hinata blushed when my lines ended and she cleared her throat shyly

"It gives a very echo to the seat where love in throned."

"Thou dost speak masterly. My life upon't, young though thou art, thine eye hath stay'd upon some favour that it loves. Hath it not, boy?"

"A little, by your favour"

"What kind of woman is't?"

Hinata blushed and I looked around nervously

"Of your complexion."

"She is not worth thee, then. What years, I'faith?"

"About your years, my lord."

Our sensei clapped loudly. I saw Hinata jumped lightly and I scowled at the noise.

"That was amazing you two! That part is unusually deep because you have to make the attraction known without giving it away! Peeeeeerfect!"

I cringed at her loud voice. I glanced over at Hinata and saw her blushing madly but smiling lightly at me. I offered her a softer stare and her smile tipped up higher slightly. I looked down and stopped the heat that I could feel gathering at my cheeks away. Uchiha's don't blush.

_ SCENE_

:D Reviews make me happy…Just sayin'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Yay for school taking up all my time -_-''. OH! I met this ADORABLE UKE at school! EHEHEHE it makes me so happy. :3. He gets embarrassed sooo easily. Better yet…HE'S IN DENIAAAAL :D

I sighed as I began the long car ride to the high school. I was in a chauffeured limo with my brother in the seat across from me. He was wearing his oh-so-familiar smirk. I narrowed my eyes at him and tried to relax, almost an impossible task when Itachi was around, when I heard a light chuckle.

"What."

"Oh nothing little brother…you just seem exhausted"

"Just a rough night."

I narrowed my eyes at him

"Are you sure? Everything is good at school?"

His smirk doubled

"Fine Itachi."

I grit my teeth and he chuckled lowly again.

"If you say so, little brother. By the way…when are you going to start bringing girls home?"

I stiffened and bit down on my lip.

"What. Do. You. Want."

"Aha, how rude to assume that I want something from you little brother. I was simply curious."

"Like hell you were, Itachi, what the hell is your point?"

"Well…little brother, I was wondering if you were a bit confused on who you should be attracted to?"

I gave my older brother and blinked a few times before registering what he had suggested.

"Itachi…are you presuming I'm gay?"

"I would go for a more polite term like Homosexual but yes, I am."

"Itachi….I'm not gay."

"Ah, Denial…don't worry, it will pass soon little brother."

"Itachi, I'm NOT gay. I am in no way attracted to men or anything else besides women so you can rule out bestiality too"

Itachi let out a low chuckle and shook his head gracefully. I grit my teeth in anger and forced myself to look out the window to resist punching his smug smirk off his pale face. I watched the scenery fly by the window.

I kept a scowl on my face as the limo slowed to a stop in front on my school. Itachi stretched out his arms as I reached for my bag. I caught his eye as I leaned down to grab it. He had a cocky smirk on his face; I grit my teeth even more as I pushed the door open and practically jumped out of the car. Itachi chuckled darkly as I spun to close the door behind me.

"I won't be home tonight, little brother. So if you want to bring your boyfriend home you can"

He sent me a saucy wink with a devious smirk and I bit my tongue to avoid snapping at my older brother. I settled for flipping him the bird.

"Oh, while that would be interesting little brother, I'm not gay. Also, incest is illegal."

I scowled deeper and slammed the door before walking angrily to my locker inside of the school.

When I reached my locker I unlocked it hastily before ripping it open. Throwing my bag inside, I reached for my cellphone in my back pocket. When my finger met the rough denim, nothing was there. I furrowed my brows before running my fingers into my other pocket, finding it empty as well. I cursed loudly and patted my front pockets. I swore at the top of my lungs and ran my fingers through my short spikes at the back of my head quickly. Letting out an irritated sigh I slammed my locker closed. I spun around only to face azure blue eyes. I blinked a few times and stepped back a bit. When my vision had cleared a bit I could place tan skin and blonde hair as well as those oh-so-familiar whisker mark scars.

"Whoa there Teme! Where's the fire?"

I sighed

"I forgot my phone and Itachi is headed back to the house to probably go all my stuff."

"Oh…well…sorry?"

I rolled my eyes

"Yeah, your condolences are noted."

"Hey Teme! I'm sorry, for real! "

"Of course."

"Sheesh Teme…what crawled up your ass?"

"According to Itachi some guys manhood."

"What…?"

"Itachi thinks I'm gay because I haven't brought any girls home in a long time"

"Oh…and I suppose him now knowing I'm out doesn't help?"

"Not a bit. Considering you and Gaara aren't quite known fully as an item yet."

"True…well what if I come over and tell Itachi?"

"And add fuel to the fire by bringing you home? Not a chance. Besides, he won't be home when I get there anyways."

"Well…why don't we invite somebody over then?"

"…and why would I do that?"

"So you're not forever alone"

I scoffed and rolled my eyes at the suggestion

"Just because I'm not frolicking around with a girl on my arm does not mean I'm going to be alone forever. You've seen the fan girls, right?"

"Who hasn't? I remember your birthday…"

He shuddered as I grimaced at the memory of the many, drugged, candies and gifts.

"So Dobe, are you going to help me get my phone or what?"

He gave me a goofy salute and stood up completely straight

"Aye, Aye, Captain Teme."

I rolled my eyes and stuffed my hands in my pockets waiting for the Dobe to pull out his keys. I gazed down at the floor and counted the number of flecks of paint on the ground. After a few minutes I looked back up to see blue eyes looking at my blankly.

"Dobe? Hurry up and pull out your keys so we can get my phone and be back in time for class."

Naruto laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. I narrowed my eyes at him; instantly picking up that something was wrong.

"Dobe…what's going on?"

"W-Well…you see…I don't have m-my keys…"

"You what?"

"I…I d-don't have my keys?"

"And where are your keys, per say?"

"Um…m-maybe in Gaara's pants?"

"In Gaara's pants?"

"Yes?"

"And _why_ are they in Gaara's pants?"

"W-well the thing is…I was at his place last night and…um…I put on the wrong pants this morning."

"You put on the wrong pants?"

"Yes?"

"And how in the world did you manage that?"

"Well…there were a few drinks…"

"A few drinks?"

"Um, yeah…and well…we went to his house and nobody was home…"

"So you basically had sex?"

His face flamed

"Oh my god…you did!"

"Maybe?"

"What do you mean _maybe_? You either took his virginity or not!"

"OKAY, OKAY! I DID"

I didn't say anything.

"OKAY! IT WASN'T MY FAULT TEME! HE CAME ONTO ME! HE BOUGHT ME SO MANY DRINKS! AND HE'S JUST SO _HOT _AND THOSE _PANTS_! HIS SKIN IS JUST SO SOFT AND WARM! AND THOSE EYES! THEY WERE BECKONING ME! THOSE LIPS WERE SO SOFT! HE MAKES OUT LIKE A FRIGGIN GOD! OH MY GOD SASUKE, I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO. I MEAN, WHAT IF HE NEVER TALKS TO ME AGAIN? WHAT IF I WAS BAD IN BED? WHAT WILL I DO!"

I blinked rapidly and he started to hyperventilate and tears formed in his eyes. He started sobbing hysterically .

"SAAASUUUUKE! WHY ARENT YOU SAYING ANYTHING? YOU DON'T CARE DO YOU? I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND! I MEAN WHAT IF YOU WOULD DO IF GAARA CAME ON TO YOU? I KNOW WHAT YOU DO! YOU'D TAKE HIM RIGHT THEN AND THERE WOULDN'T YOU? I KNOW YOU WOULD!"

Naruto's eyes suddenly locked with mine and in a few seconds I found myself tackled to the ground with is hands gripping my throat.

"YOU TEME! DON'T EVER TOUCH GAARA! I KNOW YOU WANT HIM! MAYBE ITACHI WAS RIGHT! YOU _ARE _GAY!"

At that moment, Gaara chose to walk around the corner. Naruto looked up and burst into more hysterical sobs.

"GAARA!"

I watched in amazement as he ripped himself from my body and flung his body towards Gaara.

"GAARA! I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW I WAS BAD IN BED! I PROMISE I'LL GET BETTER! DON'T GO TO SASUKE FOR SEX! PLEEEEAASE! I LOVE YOU! DON'T ABANDON ME BECAUSE MY PENIS CAN'T PLEASURE YOU THE WAY SASUKE'S COULD!"

Gaara blinked a few times before his body shook with laughter. Naruto stopped his yelling and looked at him through teary eyes.

" G-Gaara?"

He slowly slid to floor wiping away tears of laughter, his eyeliner beginning to smudge around the corner of his eyes.

" Naruto…you idiot."

His laughter slowed down to small chuckles and he straightened up to look Naruto in the eyes. I swallowed nervously…why did I have a feeling I was going to witness some gay love?

" You were amazing"

Naruto went red again. He looked down and coughed nervously. Gaara chuckled and spoke again,

" Why did you think I was going to go to somebody else?"

" W-Well…you didn't talk to me when I woke you up…"

Gaara rolled his eyes and a ghost of a smile crossed his lips.

" Naruto , I'm not a morning person. That and you were running around my room naked. I was pretty stunned…and sore."

" O-Oh…"

I blinked again and watched as they slowly got closer and closer to each other. I confirmed my earlier suspicions as Gaara placed a soft kiss on Naruto's lips. Naruto burst out crying again and wrapped Gaara in his arms, going on a rant about how long their love would last, and how much he loved Gaara and Gaara's ass in his skinny jeans. I sighed.

_These _people were my _friends_?


End file.
